YAKUZA
by mbakmj
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Levi adalah seorang Yakuza dari Jepang? Usianya sudah kepala dua dan dia menyelinap ke sebuah SMA demi menikmati masa remaja. Masih pantaskah dia menjadi remaja ABG? Atau identitasnya terbongkar duluan karena tampang tua? Rate T (sementara ini) Warning Yakuza!Levi LevixEren menjurus ke BL, atau ini memang BL
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Bagaimana kalau Levi ada seorang Yakuza dari Jepang? Usianya sudah kepala dua dan dia menyelinap ke sebuah SMA demi menikmati masa remaja. Masih pantaskah dia menjadi remaja ABG? Atau identitasnya terbongkar duluan karena tampang tua?

Rate T (sementara ini)  
Warning Yakuza!Levi menjurus ke BL, atau ini memang BL

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama  
We take no profit

* * *

Kolaborasi dengan Rice Tea. Tapi karena dia tidak punya akun disini, saya yang upload. Posisi saya disini lebih sebagai Beta Reader dan Editor, 80% ide berasal dari "Teh Beras". Saya hanya menambahkan detail dan memperbaiki kosa kata. Don't be silent reader, peace from "mbakmj" dan "Rice Tea".

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Di malam yang tenang, sang rembulan memaksa masuk di setiap celah pada lorong-lorong dinding yang hampir menyerupai kastil Jepang pada masa kejayaannya dimana terukir pahatan-pahatan indah, beraksen obor bertengger rapi menambah kemegahan di dalamnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, berjalan tenang diikuti jiwa-jiwa yang siap melaksanakan tugas dari atasannya, berjalan melewati satu demi satu ruangan hingga sampai di ruangan yang dituju.

"Ada apa, pak tua?" tanya pemilik tatapan segelap malam bagai kehilangan sinar rembulan.

"Oh, itukah kau, Levi?" jawab sang lawan bicara, menduduki sebuah sofa merah bata di tengah ruangan sambil memegang secangkir gelas anggur di tangan kanannya.

"Cih, jangan berbelit-belit, pak tua. Cepat katakan apa keinginanmu?"

"Kau tau Levi, aku sudah tua, keinginanku hanya satu yaitu bisa melihat kalian semua bahagia, terutama kau Levi. Bukan cuma memberikanmu tahta sebagai bos Yakuza, aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia tanpa beban."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu hidup layaknya orang biasa."

"Normal?"

"Ya hidup normal, aku ingin kau mulai besok masuk ke sekolah SMA Sina di tahun ajaran baru dengan menyamar menjadi murid pindahan."

"Tidak," jawab Levi tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan menolak," dengan helaan nafas ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Baiklah, kau memaksaku, Levi Ackerman. Jika kau menolak aku akan menggantikan pencalonanmu menjadi bos Yakuza, kau akan digantikan adikmu, Mikasa Ackerman"

Kata-kata yang terucap dari sang ayah berhasil membuat Levi diam seribu bahasa dan menatap lawan bicara dengan tatapan setajam elang, siap membunuh siapa saja di depan mata.

"Levi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kau... Kenny Ackerman!"

"Hm...?"

Dengan menghembuskan nafas perlahan Levi menjawab, "Iya."

Dengan satu jawaban 'iya' berhasil menarik senyum tipis di bibir Kenny Ackerman yang berkedudukan sebagai bos Yakuza.

Melihat hal tersebut, Levi segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan amat sangat tidak suka memenuhi hatinya, diikuti anak buahnya yang juga meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah hanya menyisahkan dua jiwa dalam satu ruangan, perlahan tapi pasti suara tiupan angin berhembus lewat celah jendela yang terbuka, sepasang kaki berjalan mendekat, lalu terucap dari bibirnya yang memiliki segudang pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, "Bos, apa maksud Anda?" tanya seorang bawahan Kenny, melihat tuannya menatap sebuah foto dengan intens. Potret dalam figura berbingkai kayu dengan ukiran dedaunan yang rapi nan mulus di setiap detailnya adalah mendiang istrinya.

Wajahnya merenung dan tertunduk ke bawah menatap yang tercinta, kemudian ia menjawab, "Kau tahu Auro, aku sangat mencintai Levi dan memberikan semua yang dibutuhkannya, tapi kemarin malam istriku datang dan bertanya 'sayang, apakah anak kita sudah bahagia?', memikirkan hal itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah merenggut kebebasan Levi untuk menjalani kehidupan remajanya."

"Maafkan aku bos, telah lancang bertanya," dengan wajah tertunduk dan rasa bersalah, Auro meninggalkanKenny sendirian di ruangannya.


	2. Chapter 2 : First Day

Hai, guys.  
Sori kalau update terlalu pendek dan terlalu lama.  
Kendala kuota jadi alasan utama.  
Mulai paragraf kedua saya bermula.  
Menulis 75% bagian saja.  
Teh Beras menulis sisanya.  
Tolong diingat pula, Teh Beras yang punya idenya.  
Silakan, pemirsa.  
Nikmati saja.

* * *

"Cih, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pak tua itu?"

Seorang pria tinggi besar masuk, tangan kirinya mengelus janggut lebat di dagunya, kemudian berkata dengan suara dalam, "Levi-sama, semua perlengkapan sekolah Anda telah siap. Besok pagi sebelum pukul 8 pagi, Anda harus bertemu dengan Kepala Sekolah untuk berdiskusi mengenai penyamaran identitas."

Jemari panjang nan kurus namun kekar memutar batang cerutu dua kali, membenturkan ujung bara pada asbak dan menghisap filternya dengan gaya sok, "Bangunkan aku jam 5," bibirnya mengerucut saat selubung asap nikotin keluar. Dia berdiri, sepatunya berderak di permukaan lantai, berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di atas ranjang, sebuah tas hitam bersanding dengan belasan buku tebal. Mata onix berpaling pada 2 helai garmen baru beraroma sekolah bertema hitam, kecuali pada kemeja putih dan dasi merah maroon.

Dengan wajah keras, Levi menghempaskan semua barang sampai hanya tersisa 2 bantal dan selimut. Berbaring membuat rambut elangnya berantakan di sekitar bantal, matanya terpejam tapi dia masih terjaga saat Darius masuk untuk memungut dan merapikan kembali perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Levi-sama tidak boleh egois," bisik Darius cukup lirih untuk ditangkap telinga Levi.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung mulai bersenandung indah menyambut datangnya sang surya, tapi tidak untuk Levi Ackerman.

Bogem mentah hampir melayang di tiap wajah penasaran, mata mereka mengekori Levi di tiap langkahnya, membuat risih objek pengamatan.

"Wajahnya sudah tua, berapa usianya?"

"Apa seorang guru baru?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia memakai seragam murid. Lagipula dia pendek, mungkin dia masih kelas 2."

Pembicaraan itu seketika berhenti setelah Levi melirik dengan tatapan membunuh.

Sekilas Levi melihat 2 murid perempuan berhenti melangkah mendadak dan mengepalkan tangan kanan di depan dada, di hadapan mereka seorang guru wanita melakukan gerakan yang sama.

"Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi," kata guru tersebut sambil menurunkan tangan.

"Ya, Ms. Mina," jawab 2 murid serentak.

Melihat pelat bertulis "KEPALA SEKOLAH", Levi langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sambutan berupa pandangan 'lo-cari-mati' dari pria botak berusia 50 tahunan, tulisan "Prof. Dot Pixis" di atas meja hitam metalik tidak membuat Levi gentar.

Sang pria botak-Dot Pixis-berdiri, kedua lengan di belakang tubuh, postur tegap khas pensiunan militer. Dia lebih tinggi dari Levi. Tapi Levi memandang lurus alih-alih mendongak, menolak diskriminasi lantaran tinggi badan.

"Levi Ackerman!" suaranya menggelegar, padahal tidak berteriak, "Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk dan beri hormat sesuai tradisi sekolah!"

Otak Levi berpikir, apa hormat yang dimaksud Dot Pixis adalah gerakan mengepal di dada? Tapi Levi tidak melakukan apapun.

Dua tangan besar menggebrak meja dengan kasar, "Tidak bersediakah engkau, Levi Ackerman, memberikan jantungmu dan mengabdikan hidupmu demi dunia pendidikan?"

Levi mendelik. Dot Pixis mendelik.

Pintu diketuk lembut, jenis ketukan yang biasa dilakukan oleh wanita bangsawan paruh baya, jenis ketukan penuh sopan santun.

"Masuk," suara Dot Pixis melembut, kontras dengan kekasarannya pada Levi.

Pintu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari kayu jati terbaik dengan berat sekitar 20 kg (saat tidak terpasang pada engselnya), tapi seseorang mendorong pintu terbuka menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Pria berambut pirang rapi super licin masuk.

"Professor," kata pria tersebut.

"Erwin Smith," sapa Dot Pixis. Sang kepala sekolah berpaling pada Levi, "Dia wali kelasmu selama sisa tahun pelajaran, dan seperti aku, dia mengerti dengan baik _siapa_ dirimu. Usahakan untuk tidak menarik perhatian, mengingat memiliki murid yakuza bisa membuat komite sekolah gempar dan mengusulkan pemecatanku sebagai kepala sekolah. Terakhir, belajarlah untuk bersikap hormat kepada orang-orang yang lebih _tinggi_ darimu."

"Jabatan yang lebih _tinggi_ , maksud Professor Pixis," Erwin Smith menjelaskan sambil menatap wajah Levi yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Diam, pirang," desis Levi dengan kepala sedikit menoleh. Biarpun Erwin sangat lebih tinggi, bukan berarti Levi akan terintimidasi, dia anti menjadi _rendah_.

"Sopan santun, Ackerman," dagu Erwin turun, mata biru samuderanya mendadak berkilat dengan aura kekuasaan menyelimuti kehadirannya.

Mata biru itu menatap Levi, menimbulkan perasaan ilusi seolah ditonjok tepat di mata. Levi mengerjap untuk memutus perasaan aneh tersebut, dia mengangguk.

Dot Pixis memandang Levi dan Erwin bergantian, meresapi mood 2 pria di depannya, kemudian memberi isyarat 'silakan pergi'.

Erwin yang pertama membuka pintu, tapi dia membiarkan Levi keluar terlebih dahulu sambil menahan pintu. Di luar, koridor sudah sepi, kondisi ruangan Dot Pixis yang kedap suara membuat bel masuk kelas tidak terdengar.

"Pakai ini," tanpa menoleh Erwin mengulurkan _name tag_ pada Levi.

Mengamati benda mungil berwarna hitam itu, Levi sampai berhenti melangkah. Dia bingung, harus dipasang dimana. Erwin berbalik, menunjuk _name tag_ miliknya. Levi memasangnya di atas saku kanan dada.

"Kelasmu berada di lantai 3. Koridor timur, menghadap selatan. Kelas 3-4. Dengan persentase 60% perempuan dan 40% laki-laki, aku harap tidak mendengar kasus kekerasan," Erwin mendorong pintu ganda terbuka lebar.

Kelas sunyi, bukan jenis murid-murid yang kembali ke bangku masing-masing saat melihat guru datang, tapi murid-murid ini sudah ada di tempat mereka, sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Mereka mendongak, dan wajah penasaran memenuhi figur.

Beberapa bisik-bisik terdengar, "Murid baru."

Erwin berdiri di depan kelas, memiliki pose militer yang sama dengan Dot Pixis tadi, dia berbicara dengan suara lembut nan tegas, "Kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

Kaki Levi melangkah 1 petak ubin, "Namaku Levi."

Sunyi. Bahkan efek _backsound_ suara jangkrik tidak ada. Semua orang masih menunggu kata-kata berikutnya yang mungkin keluar dari bibir tipis Levi. Tidak ada.

Erwin menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah, "Semuanya, mohon kalian bekerja sama dengan Levi sepanjang sisa tahun pelajaran. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Erwin mengabaikan lirikan tajam dari Levi.

Bocah yang mengangkat tangan punya tipikal wajah 'cari mati'. Kulitnya kecoklatan bukan karena sering main layangan, dia punya darah blasteran bukan Asia. Matanya besar bulat sewarna giok hijau. Alisnya tebal tajam mempertegas garis wajahnya. Rambutnya coklat berantakan, mengundang untuk dijambak.

"Ya, Jaeger," kata Erwin.

"Kenapa, Levi-sama, pindah di tengah semester akhir? Bukankah pindah sekolah di tahun terakhir SMA sangat susah? Apa kau ikut orang tuamu pindah kerja?"

Levi berdecih, dia menganggap si bocah bermulut 'cari mati' bukan cuma wajahnya. Bocah itu sudah bersalah sejak dia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Erwin menatap Levi, memperingatkan.

"Ya. Aku ikut orang tuaku," jawab Levi.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

"Bocah, apa kau seorang masokis?" tanya Levi.

Erwin berkedip, "Yak, kita tidak akan menghabiskan jam pelajaran Biologi untuk wawancara dengan Levi. Kalian semua buka buku bab 9, saya mengadakan kuis dadakan sebagai nilai ulangan. Levi, duduk di sebelah Eren Jaeger, sepertinya dia cukup penasaran denganmu. Kalian bisa jadi _teman_ yang cocok."

Gemeretak sendi jemari Levi tersamarkan oleh suara lembaran buku yang dibalik cepat-cepat. Levi melangkah menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong, di sebelah bocah cari mati.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Levi-sama," Eren tersenyum.

Levi mengernyit.

"Baiklah, untuk soal pertama. Angkat tangan kalau kalian bisa menjawab. Trikomoniasis Vaginalis diakibatkan oleh parasit _trychomonas vaginalis,_ apa gejala yang dialami penderita Trikomoniasis Vaginalis?" Pulpen merah di tangan kanan, Erwin siap menulis poin di buku nilai.

Segera terdengar riuh lembaran kertas yang dibolak-balik, perlu waktu lama bagi murid-murid untuk mencari jawaban soal tersebut. _Hello_ , bro, bab 9 punya materi 59 lembar!

Tetapi lain dengan anak laki-laki bertubuh agak kurus, tinggi rata-rata, rambut emas nyaris sebahu, dan dari belakang figurnya seperti jamur kuning. Mata biru cerahnya berkilat saat dia mengacungkan tangan seolah ingin menggapai awan, Armin Arlert nyaris berteriak supaya Erwin mendengar suaranya, "Gejala pertama, keluar cairan encer dari vagina berwarna kuning kehijauan berbusa dan berbau busuk; kedua, vulva membengkak kemerahan gatal dan terasa tidak nyaman; ketiga, nyeri saat berhubungan seksual atau saat kencing."

Erwin menulis angka 98. Armin menjawab dengan benar, tapi selamanya tidak akan mendapat nilai 100. Karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. "Bagus seperti biasa, Arlert. Soal berikutnya-..." mata Erwin melirik ke sudut pinggir kelas, "Sasha Braus, tolong jangan makan di kelas saya."

Merasa dipanggil namanya, gadis berambut merah bata diikat ekor kuda menjawab dengan lantang, "Maaf , saya tidak bisa, karena kentang itu paling enak dimakan selagi hangat dan paling enak lagi dimakan pada pagi hari."

Mendengarkan jawaban muridnya, Erwin hanya bisa pasrah, dia menyuruh Sasha kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan sisa kentang yang asik tamasya di sekitar mulutnya.

Hati Armin berdebar kencang setelah dipuji guru Biologi tercinta selagi pipinya memerah bagai tomat. Armin belajar mati-matian siang dan malam hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Mr. Smith-nya. Tapi Armin sadar cintanya tidak mungkin terbalaskan.

Di ujung lain kelas, tempat dimana 2 murid sedang mojok... Eren Jaeger menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara kepada teman barunya, tapi bukan Eren namanya kalau bisa menahan hasrat penasaran (hasrat masokis). Dengan Bondo Nekat ia bertanya, "Ano, jika aku boleh bertanya, nama belakangmu siapa?"

"..." Levi sejak tadi masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Jika tidak boleh, tidak ap-" Eren mencoba lebih keras.

"Kenapa?" Berdecak, Levi memutar kepalanya, langsung memandang Eren tepat di mata.

"Karena tadi kamu hanya menyebutkan namamu 'Levi' atau-" Eren menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering akibat ditatap lawan bicara.

"Ackerman."

Mata Eren melebar. "Wow benarkah? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing, sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, itu seperti nama geng terkenal kalau tidak salah itu nama geng yaku-"

"Bocah, kenapa kau terus mengganggu dengan pertanyaan itu? Kau menyukaiku?"

Eren tersentak kaget dan hanya bisa menunduk menyesali perbuatannya diikuti oleh rona pipi. _'Apa?! Lebih baik aku duduk dengan muka kuda daripada duduk dengan orang ini selama setengah tahun, TIDAK!'_


	3. Chapter 3 : Touch Here After School

Update cepat. Sekiranya takut ada halangan macam-macam lagi.

Disini saya cuma ngisi 5% saja. Di sela-sela saja.

Enjoy the story! *Next chapter : Full with fanservice*

* * *

"Eren, kamu tidak makan?" tanya gadis manis bernama Christa, sekilas Christa mirip sekali dengan Armin, bedanya Christa perempuan dan milik Ymir sedangkan Armin laki-laki dan milik Erwin tercinta.

"Iya, Christa," Eren tersenyum indah, dari luar pintu beberapa adik kelas menjerit riang. Mereka merasa beruntung melihat senyum melelehkan dunia milik seorang Jaeger. Eren menyadari jeritan mereka dan melambai, adik kelas jatuh pingsan.

"Oh iya Eren, mana Levi-kun?" Christa memandang bangku kosong di sebelah Eren duduk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau, tadi tiba-tiba pergi," maksudnya begitu bel bunyi, Levi langsung pergi, padahal Erwin belum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sayang sekali ya, padahal aku ingin mengajak dia dan yang lain makan bersama di kelas sebagai penyambutan murid baru," lain dengan Eren yang membuat adik kelas pingsan dibawah pengaruh lambaian tangan, senyuman ala bidadari milik Christa membuat banyak murid laki-laki ingin menikahinya.

"Aku ingin menikahi dia."

"Aku juga."

"Seandainya aku cowok..."

Christa mengabaikan bisikan dari pojok lain kelas.

"Heum swayuang skwali ya, pdhawal awu inwin mebwagi khwntan-"

"Sasha kalau mau bicara, habiskan dulu makananmu," tegur Christa. Di sela-sela adegan makan kentang, Sasha membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tidak biasanya Sasha ingin membagikan kentangnya, bahkan dengan aku yang pacarnya sendiri tidak pernah," seorang murid laki-laki merapat pembicaraan. Dia lebih pendek dari Levi dan punya kepala bundar seperti biksu. Dia botak asli, bukan dicukur.

"Apa?! Kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan?" Eren memekik. Christa kelihatan kaget.

"Cie, jadi benar rumor itu kalau kalian pacaran " seorang gadis androgini muncul dari belakang Christa dan merangkul pundak feminim. Dengusan sebal dilontarkan kumpulan pemuja bidadari pirang.

"Hei Connie, jadi benar kalian pacaran? Kamu tidak mengatakan apapun padahal aku sahabat karibmu. Baiklah kalau begitu, berpacaranlah denganku, Eren," lengan asing menyelinap di belakang bahu bocah 'cari mati'.

"Apa?! Kamu sudah gila muka kuda, jangan pegang-pegang tanganku," Eren menyentakkan tangan Jean dengan kasar.

"Aw! Keterlaluan kamu Eren, aku cuma bercanda, lagi pula pangeran sepertiku tidak mungkin menyukai upik abu sepertimu" Jean menjulurkan lidah.

"Hei kalian berdua, hentikan main rumah-rumahannya! Dan untuk Sasha, kalian pacaran kan " seringai kucing-makan-kenari menyelinap di gigi Ymir.

"Bu-bukan begitu Ymir, maksudnya bukan begitu kami cu-cuma, kalian semuanya salah paham!" jawab Sasha dengan muka merona semerah tomat, Connie hanya bisa pasrah dan ingin meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut tetapi berhasil dicegah oleh cengkraman yang sangat kuat di pergelangan tangannya, "Connie kamu mau kemana? Ja-jangan marah, maksudku bukan seperti itu, aku hanya belum siap mengatakan ke semuanya."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Semburat warna merah langsung menyerang wajah Connie yang mendengar pengakuan sang kekasih, tanpa panjang lebar Connie memeluk Sasha di depan semua teman-temannya lebih tepatnya seluruh teman sekelas yang disambut sorakan menggelegar, "Cieee, Connie danSasha, selamat ya...!"

Tetapi di sisi lain mata obsidian setajam elang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mata emerlad sang remaja, "Cih, kehidupan SMA benar-benar membosankan."

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, akhirnya datang juga dimana 'bel pulang sekolah' berbunyi, momen yang selalu ditunggu setiap siswa dimanapun berada, tetapi tidak untuk Eren yang tejebak dengan iblis jahanam.

"Ano, Levi-san mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi Levi-san harus piket terlebih dahulu, karena kata Mr. Erwin hari Senin adalah tugas piket Levi-san."

"Oh, lalu dengan siapa aku melakukannya?"

"Dengan aku, Levi-san."

Tanpa diketahui Eren, diam-diam Levi tersenyum tipis bagai iblis yang menemukan buruannya. "Baiklah, ambil ember disana lalu isi dengan air bersih sampai penuh."

"Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan, bocah."

Dahi Eren mengernyit, dia sadar bahwa Levi menginginkan sekarang.

"Dan selama menunggu kita bisa melakukan permainan kecil seperti 'siapa yang menang akan menjadi raja' kau mau?"

"Tidak, Levi-san, terimakasih," rambut coklat berkibar seiring gelengan kepala.

"Oh benarkah, kupikir kau suka tantangan Eren? Apa kau pengecut? Atau memang peng-" Levi maju selangkah. Eren mundur selangkah.

"Stop!" Eren mengangkat kedua tangan untuk menghalangi laju Levi, "Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Lalu bagaimana permainannya?"

"Sangat mudah, jika bocah sepertimu berani melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan maka kamu menang, sebaliknya jika aku berani melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan maka aku menang."

"Tapi, melakukan apa? Dan jika aku tidak mau?" wajah Eren mulai menegang merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

"Bocah, apakah masih belum jelas penjelasanku tadi?"

"Tapi Levi-san, siapa yang memberikan perintah pertama?"

"Bocah, kamu tidak hanya bermulut besar dan cari mati. Tapi kamu juga menjengkelkan, apa perlu kusumpal mulut besarmu itu?" Levi berjalan menghampiri Eren yang diam membisu seribu bahasa karena kata-kata levi yang begitu sadis, merasa ada bahaya yang akan datang, Eren mundur perlahan hingga punggung bertemu dengan sudut tembok, Eren semakin dibuat panik saat tangan putih dan dingin Levi mengunci semua pergerakan Eren di sudut.

"Le-le-Levi-sama mau a-apa?" seringai tipis muncul di wajah Levi walau hanya beberapa detik, "Eren, kau takut padaku?"

"U-untuk apa aku takut?" mata Eren jelalatan, menghindari tusukan pandang dari Levi.

"Benarkah? Buktikan padaku," wajah Eren merona merah menyerupai tomat saat Levi membisikan kata-kata tepat di telinganya, hembusan nafas Levi begitu hangat menyapu setiap leher jenjang yang terekspos sewarna coklat mengundang Levi untuk segera merasakannya.

"Levi-sama aku mohon jangan terlalu dekat."

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku," Levi semakin gemas mempermainkan Eren, merasa sudah menemukan permainan baru yang menyenangkan lebih seru dari bermain_di club malam ditemani wanita berbadan semok plus montok yang memenuhi kriteria Levi.

"Tidak! Aku mohon Levi-sama ini terlalu dekat."

"Kenapa Eren, segitu tidak sukanya kamu padaku," tangan kiri yang tadinya mengunci pergerakan tangan kanan Eren, perlahan-lahan turun menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Eren dari tengkuk leher turun kebawah, Levi suka sekali melihat perubahan ekspresi Eren yang dianggapnya 'Tidak buruk'. Setiap pergerakan Levi membuat jantung Eren terus berdenyut tidak karuan wajahnya bersemu merah yang jika digambarkan dengan karakter komik di atas kepala Eren saat ini sudah keluar asap-asap membumbung tinggi keatas.

Merasa tidak nyaman, tangan kanan Eren menghentikan pergerakan tangan kiri Levi dan tangan satunya menahan tubuh Levi agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, "Tidak! Levi-sama tolong hentikan, aku tidak membencimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Levi-sama percaya padaku?Aku mohon lepaskan aku," nada suara Eren semakin lama semakin bergetar takut luar biasa.

"Hm, apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tidak henti-hentinya Levi menggoda Eren, yang dari tadi bertingkah tidak karuan seperti cacing kepanasan, sungguh Levi suka sekali mempermainkan orang, "Peluk aku," kata-kata Levi absolut tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Eren begitu merasa dipermainkan, tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah, dia ingin segera lari dari kenyataan ini. Dihukum oleh Carla lebih menyenangkan dari pada bersama iblis kuntet jahanam macam Levi. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Eren naik melingkar di pundak Levi, Levi merasa telah berhasil menaklukan Eren sebelum terdengar bunyi suara dari saku celana hitam legam, "Drt drt drt drt," Eren terselamatkan, sontak tubuh Eren mendorong Levi dengan sangat keras, Levi yang merasa hanphonenya berbunyi langsung meninggalkan Eren di dalam kelas sendirian.

"Tsk, ada apa Auro?" _Beraninya kau mengganggu di timing krusial?!_

"Bos maaf sudah mengganggu Anda, kelompok yakuza yang dipimpin oleh Shabi mulai berulah lagi, sebagian dari kekuasaan kita hampir direbut olehnya."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sudah tiga hari yang lalu, Bos."

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Maaf bos, aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hari pertama Anda bersekolah."

"Terserah, dimana sekarang Shabi?"

"Di salah satu club malam di tengah kota, anda tidak perlu repot bos, Erd akan segera sampai di sekolah anda, tolong tunggu di depan gerbang, dan tolong jangan bertindak gegabah, bos."

Levi menatap bibir Eren yang sedikit terbuka karena heran, ponsel meluncur ke dalam saku celana, dengan sedikit dorongan Levi menjauhkan fisiknya dan meninggalkan Eren. _Speechless,_ Eren masih shock dengan 'raba-raba' yang dilakukan Levi barusan dan orang itu tiba-tiba pergi setelah marah pada seseorang di seberang saluran telepon.

Frase 'rasa penasaran bisa membunuh kucing' tidak berfungsi pada Eren, karena Eren bukan kucing. Jadi dia mengikuti Levi dari belakang, menjaga supaya jarak mereka agak jauh.

Mobil metalik hitam mengkilap parkir di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, menunggu sang atasan untuk segera masuk kedalam.

"Kau lama sekali Erd."

"Maaf bos silakan masuk" dengan badan membungkuk membentuk sudut 90 derajat, Erd membukakan pintu mobil mempersilakan bosnya untuk masuk.

Eren Jaeger terbengong-bengong melihat seorang pelayan dengan dandanan mirip yakuza dan tubuh bertato membukakan pintu mobil dengan sangat sopan untuk teman sebangkunya.

.

.

Mercedes Guardian hitam berpacu dengan waktu di atas aspal. Bukan Fast and Furious, tapi saking cepatnya polisi tidak bisa mengejar. Sampai di tempat tujuan, pintu mobil terbuka dengan elitnya menampakkan sosok tuan yang keluar diikuti oleh seluruh bawahannya.

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga, tornado." Pria tinggi semampai memberi sambutan, setelan yang dia pakai tidak mencerminkan pekerjaan kotornya, corak bajunya sungguh norak untuk style abad 21. Seorang wanita bergelung layaknya kucing di atas pangkuan Shabi.

"Apa maumu, Shabi?"

"Hanya ingin bermain bersama wanita cantik ini." Tangan Shabi mengelus paha wanitanya, terus naik menyusup masuk ke balik rok mini. Sang wanita menggelinjang dan menyeringai di belakang telinga Shabi.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."

"Oh, apakah aku harus takut? Ingat, Levi, yakuza sekarang beda dengan yang dulu, sekarang mereka lebih banyak menggunakan otak daripada tenaga fisik saja."

Levi mulai kesal dengan semua perkataan Shabi, tangan mengepal kuat siap untuk melancarkan serangan tapi berhasil diredam oleh hasrat sendiri, "Benarkah? Dan kukira otakmu cukup kecil untuk menampung semua pemikiran logika itu, dan kudengar tes IQ mengatakan otakmu sangat di bawah standart, yang berarti perlu penanganan khusus, dengan kata lain mungkin kau mengalami keterbelakangan mental."

"Cukup! Berani bicara seperti itu, kubunuh kau Levi!" Bentakan Shabi membuat wanita pelacur beringsut turun dari pangkuan, tidak mau jadi korban salah sasaran peluru yakuza.

"Heh? Berani membunuhku, apa otak kecilmu sudah bobrok?"

"Kau," Shabi menodongkan pistol pada Levi, namun anak buahnya menahan tarikan pelatuk, "Bos, tolong tahan emosimu."

"Kau lihat Shabi, bahkan anak buahmu lebih baik daripada dirimu, mungkin besok kau harus bertukar jabatan dengan anak buahmu," senyum miring itu, seandainya Shabi perempuan, dia akan jatuh cinta pada lekukan tipis bersifat meremehkan milik Levi.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Shabi mulai naik pitam, ditariknya kerah kemeja Levi hingga kemejanya hampir lusut saking kuatnya cengkraman Shabi.

Anak buah Levi langsung ambil posisi siap menyerang, gesture yang sama dilakukan pihak lawan. "Daripada repot-repot menjaga ucapanku, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum kukeluarkan semua jeroan yang ada di dalam perut busukmu."

"LEVI ACKERMAN!" raung Shabi.

Anak buah Shabi sudah kelihatan resah, dia harus mencegah pertumpahan darah di awal cerita. "Maaf bos, sebaiknya Anda tenang dulu, kita disini tidak untuk mencari masalah"

"Levi, lain kali akan kuhancurkan geng mu hingga sampai ke akarnya."

"Silakan, aku akan senang menunggu." Levi menganggukkan kepala sebagai salam dan berbalik pergi.


	4. Chapter 4 : Hemaphrodite Doctor

Wah, it's difficult, really. Beberapa baris pertama ditulis sama Teh Beras. Sisanya... sampai bawah. SAYA! Mein gott...  
Enjoy the story! Please Review, don't be silent reader...

* * *

"Ding, dong, ding, dong."

"Ah sial, aku terlambat, aku terlambat!"

"Eren?" Connie menyapa dengan heran.

Kaki Eren yang semula ngebut mendadak ngerem, dia menoleh pada rekannya yang gundul. "Connie! Kenapa kamu masih disini? Kita sudah terlambat!" Eren berlari kembali. Disapa Ms. Mina dengan lirikan tajam, tanpa memberi hormat Eren berlari menyusuri lorong.

Pintu kelas 1-2 mendadak terbuka kasar, Eren terperanjat, Keith Shadis membentak lebih keras dari derapan kaki muridnya. "Eren Jaeger, dilarang berlari di lorong!"

"Maaf, sir! Saya sudah terlambar, sir!" Eren berlari lagi. Keith Shadis dibiarkan melongo, Connie berhenti untuk memberi hormat lalu mengejar Eren dengan satu kaki diangkat.

"Lihatlah, Grisha Jaeger... putramu sudah menjadi anak berandal sekarang," bisik Keith Shadis penuh ironi.

Eren melakukan belokan tajam dan membanting pintu kelas terbuka dengan suara keras, di kelas sebelah Ms. Nanaba memutar mata dengan sebal. Eren mematung. Kelas kosong. Maksudnya, tidak ada seorangpun, tapi bangku dan papan tulis masih di tempatnya. Tas-tas masih disampirkan di sandaran kursi, kipas kelas berputar pelan.

Eren memastikan dia tidak salah masuk kelas. Eren bahkan membungkuk mengintip bawah meja, barangkali semua orang bersembunyi di sana. Jaga-jaga kalau teman-temannya dimakan Titan, Eren menjerit minta tolong.

Ms. Nanaba membanting kamus bahasa Inggris dan keluar kelas, murid-muridnya ketakutan melihat guru mereka yang biasanya manis berubah garang. Connie datang bersamaan dengan Ms. Nanaba, si botak itu berwajah inosen seperti biasa dan hanya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Datang ke sekolah terlambat, berlari di lorong, dan sekarang menjerit seperti perawan mau diperkosa! Apa maumu, Eren Jaeger?!" bentak Ms. Nanaba.

Eren menuding kelasnya yang kosong. "Tidak ada siapapun disini, Ms. Nanaba! Bagaimana kalau Titan baru saja menyerang, mereka semua dimakan! Ya Tuhan! Armin, Sasha! Ya ampun!"

"TITAN?! Berapa umurmu, Jaeger? Kau masih percaya pada Titan?!" Ms. Nanaba menjambak rambut Eren dengan sebal.

"Mana mungkin Titan muat di dalam kelas kita?" untuk pertama kalinya, permirsa... Connie mengatakan hal yang masuk di nalar manusia.

Eren mengerang kesakitan. Setelah rambutnya rontok 5 helai, Ms. Nanaba melepas cengkraman maut. "Kau benar, Connie. Lalu dimana semua orang?"

"Eren~... Connie~..."

Suara itu. Ms. Nanaba sudah berwajah sumringah bagaikan musafir menemukan oasis, dia yakin pemilik suara satu ini akan memecahkan permasalahan, sebentar lagi dia bisa kembali mengajar dengan damai. Eren dan Connie menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion, tersenyum cerah pada sosok Armin yang berlari tanpa suara. Ternyata diketahui sepatunya sudah diganti dengan sandal karet, permirsa.

"Sudah kuduga... hah, hah... kalian pasti terlambat, jadi aku minta ijin untuk menjemput kalian." Armin ngos-ngosan. CO2 yang keluar dari mulutnya disambut baik oleh tumbuhan lidah mertua di pojok kelas.

"Dimana semua orang, Armin? Kenapa kelasnya kosong?" tanya Eren to the point.

Armin menegakkan tubuh, mengusap keringat pasca lelah berlari. "Kalian pasti lupa kalau hari ini kita punya jadwal pemeriksaan kesehatan."

"Oh." Komentar Eren. Kemudian kepalanya dipukul oleh Ms. Nanaba. "Sakit, Ms. Nanaba! Kenapa Anda suka menyakiti kepala saya?"

"Pelajaran untuk murid bodoh dan pelupa!" Ms. Nanaba kembali ke kelas sebelah.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke UKS?" tanya Connie.

Armin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Menghela napas penuh syukur, Eren mendapati semua teman kelasnya masih hidup. Mereka berbaris rapi di dalam ruang UKS yang luas, beberapa melambai pada Eren, beberapa menatap dengan ekspresi 'si bodoh itu terlambat dengan si bodoh-botak yang lain'.

Eren mendapati Levi bersandar di pojokan, memberi tatapan sepanas malam pertama. Eren mengingat kejadian kemarin dan bulu kuduknya merinding. Dia merapat pada Armin, berdiri di belakang Christa.

"Mana orang gila itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa rem dari bibir merah Eren.

Semua orang menatap Eren. Jean berdecih. Ymir terkekeh. Yang lain tidak berkomentar. Christa yang pada dasarnya sudah memiliki kepribadian dewi, selalu berbuat kebaikan, menyentuh pundak Eren. "Beruntung beliau sedang terlambat, Eren. Kita tidak tahu apa yang beliau rencanakan pada kelinci kali ini..."

Puluhan mata beralih pada Armin. Si kepala jamur bergetar kecil dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Hentikan, jangan menatapku..." berbagai ingatan kelam berkelebat dalam otaknya, rintihan, keringat, suara seseorang. Armin tidak tahan dan bergelung di lantai mirip trenggiling.

"Armin!" Eren panik, diraihnya pundak sahabatnya. "Christa, jangan buat Armin mengingat kala dia menjadi kelinci kurban!"

"A-aku... tidak apa-apa... aku... baik-baik saja..." kakek Armin memberikan nama padanya yang berarti pejuang, prajurit yang pantang menyerah, Armin kan kuat. Perlahan dia berdiri dan memasang pose tegap khas tentara Shiganshina.

Sikap Armin dihadiahi tepukan tangan dari kolega kelasnya. Semua menyemangati Armin, kecuali Levi, dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kemudian lampu UKS mati, semua orang diam, merasa seluruh indera mereka sensitif mendadak. Penasaran dengan cara orang gila ini muncul.

Suara gedubrak. Sasha menjerit kecil dan jatuh, tanpa sengaja menduduki rebusan kentang di saku roknya sampai penyet. "Kentang-kun~" rintihnya.

Kratak... kratak... kratak...

Lampu menyala dan sebuah kursi hitam berputar cepat di depan barisan, seseorang berkulit kecoklatan duduk memeluk sandaran. "Yuhu~... murid-murid SMA Shiganshina yang kucinta! Huek~" dia jatuh dari kursi dengan mulut terbuka hampir muntah.

Levi speechless. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan ketidaksopanan Eren memanggil orang ini dengan sebutan 'orang gila'.

Eren dkk memandang gumpalan daging hidup yang sedang menahan muntah dengan tatapan yandere. Kalau bisa mereka akan menoleh ke arah lain dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Sayang sekali tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengenal orang gila ini.

Suara rintihan. Atau erangan. Khas nenek sihir dari orang itu. Dia berdiri tegap dan merapikan anak rambut yang lepas dari ikatannya, kacamatanya dibiarkan miring sebelah, dia langsung menghentakkan kaki. Semua murid berpose hormat.

Lagi-lagi Levi speechless. Kenapa semua orang tidak tertawa, malah sekarang suasananya mirip dengan kantor Dot Pixis. Dia belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan SMA yang penuh keanehan.

"Secepatnya begitu semester dimulai, secara rutin diadakan pemeriksaan kesehatan fisik bagi murid SMA Shiganshina. Aku, Hanji Zoe, akan menjadi dokter yang bertanggung jawab dengan pemeriksaan kelas 3-4. Aku melakukan pidato pembuka karena kulihat ada murid baru diantara kalian, apa ada pertanyaan?" Suara yang keluar membuat Levi semakin meragukan kualitas penglihatannya, ilusi optik kah? Levi ragu dengan ciri kelamin sekunder orang ini. Bagian atas tidak menonjol, bagian bawahpun rata.

Murid-murid kelas 3-4 menghentakkan kaki dan menjawab serempak. "Tidak ada, Missir. Hanji!"

Levi memejamkan mata. Baru kali ini dia bertemu manusia hemaphrodit asli.

Hanji terkekeh saat dia melihat Armin bergidik di tempatnya berdiri. "Seperti biasa akan ada 2 fase pemeriksaan. Yang pertama adalah pemeriksaan normal, dan yang kedua adalah pemeriksaan kelinci. Siapa yang ingin menjadi kelinci sukarela?" Hanji mendadak menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Armin, menatap mantan korbannya dengan seringai lebar. Armin pingsan.

"Armin!" jerit Eren.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Christa memimpin intruksi untuk membopong Armin dan menidurkan kerabat-sama-sama-pirang ke atas ranjang UKS.

"Kita pilih kelincinya nanti saja," putus Hanji. Dia mengambil buku absen dan mulai menyusuri daftar nama. "Mulai dari absen bawah atau atas?"

Jeritan protes terdengar dari mereka yang memiliki absen 'kepala' dan absen 'ekor'. Eren tenang saja, nama belakangnya Jaeger. Huruf J.

"Dari atas ah..." kata Hanji sambil tertawa. "Huruf A, ya... hm... Ac.. Ackerman, Levi. Si murid baru, ayo maju sini!" Hanji melambaikan tangan pada Levi yang masih mojok.

Barisan menepi memberi jalan pada Levi. Hanji mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Lalu tertawa keras. "Ternyata kau lebih cebol kalau dilihat dari depan!" tubuh Hanji melengkung ke belakang karena tawanya.

Sudut mata Levi berkedut. Dia ingin mencekik leher Hanji, tapi takut kelihatan sedang melawak kalau dia harus berjinjit untuk melakukan itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal di dalam saku celana.

"Missir. Hanji, Anda keterlaluan. Bisakah Anda bersikap layaknya dokter UKS? Anda juga tenaga pendidik disini, Anda harus memberi contoh yang baik bagi murid yang lain."

"Kyaaa~" Hanji menjerit alay dan merangkul Eren dalam pelukannya. "Ternyata bocah yang masih suka nonton anime Serangan Raksasa bisa bicara bijak seperti ini... kya~ Grisha Jaeger, putramu sudah dewasa! Tapi dia masih belum mimpi basah!" Hanji tertawa lagi.

Eren merona dari wajah sampai leher. Diam-diam dia bersyukur teman-temannya tidak berkomentar. Murid SMA Shiganshina sudah makan asam-garam pemberian Hanji Zoe selama masa bangku sekolah.

Setelah tertawa 2 menit penuh, Hanji menyusut air matanya dan menyuruh Levi berdiri di atas timbangan berat badan. Seharusnya seorang dokter menjaga rahasia pasiennya, tapi Hanji akan membaca keras-keras info yang dia dapat.

"Tinggi 160 cm, berat badan 70 kg. Bukankah kau terlalu berat untuk bocah cebol berwajah tua?" Hanji tertawa lagi.

Reiner Braun maju selangkah untuk menepuk pundak Levi, memberi tatapan penuh simpati 'bersabarlah dengan orang ini'. Levi mengangguk.

"Buka bajumu," kata Hanji sambil mencatat.

"Ha?" tanya Levi.

"Buka seragammu, aku harus melihat tubuh bagian atasmu, tanpa busana," Hanji menjelaskan.

Levi menoleh pada Reiner, Reiner mengangguk. Jean juga mengangguk. Tanpa suara Christa mengatakan. "Lakukan saja."

Setelah semua garmen berjatuhan di lantai, semua murid perempuan bahkan Hanji menjerit senang. Tubuh boleh cebol, tapi dengan otot di sekujur tubuh dan pack yang bertebaran di perut, kaum hawa akan senang.

Otot lengan Levi berdenyut saat dia menahan diri untuk tidak membungkam semua jeritan dengan cekikan maut di leher. Eren menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan menoleh ke arah Armin yang masih pingsan.

 _Tubuh itu yang kemarin memojokkanku di dinding._

Pemikiran itu membuat Eren malu sendiri.

Ymir menutup mata Christa dengan tangannya, mengomel tentang menjaga kesucian mata anak gadis.

"Huh, aku masih lebih keren dari dia," gumam Jean. Tapi wajahnya merona, dia iri setengah mati dengan bentuk tubuh Levi.

Reiner menganggukkan kepala setuju. Dia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan melakukan fitness setiap hari sampai badannya bisa berotot seperti Levi.

"Kau seksi sekali, Levi!" puji Hanji dengan iler hampir menetes dari sudut mulut. Dia mencatat lagi, kemudian menyuruh Levi memakai seragamnya lagi. Begini-begini Hanji tidak mau dituduh menyiarkan konten porno pada murid-muridnya.

"Berapa jam sehari kau tidur, Levi? Kau punya kantong mata panda," tanya Hanji dengan suara normal. Ilernya sudah dilap bersih.

"3-5 jam," jawab Levi singkat. Seketika Eren menajamkan penglihatan dan mengamati nuansa gelap di kelopak bawah mata Levi. Eren bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat Levi punya insomnia.

Kening Hanji berkerut. "Itu tidak baik, Levi. Kau harus minum susu dan mendapat jatah tidur yang cukup, supaya kau bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi!" Hanji tertawa.

"Kacamata brengsek!" maki Levi. Akhirnya. Keluar juga umpatan.

Tawa Hanji membahana. "Aku suka ini, baru pertama kali ada murid berani mengataiku terang-terangan. Benar-benar."

"Si pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" gumam Levi dengan suara lebih terkontrol.

"Mengatakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Hanji tertawa sampai membungkuk memegangi perut.

"Benar-benar, si pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum kau masuk kemari, kacamata busuk?" ulang Levi. _Tentang siapa aku dan bagaimana bisa kau berani menghinaku di depan bocah-bocah SMA_.

Tawa Hanji berhenti, dia berdiri tegap dan bersandar di tepi mejanya yang penuh dokumen berantakkan. "Apa pengaruhnya?" senyum membentuk kurva di wajahnya yang manis-maskulin. "Kau berada di daerah kekuasaanku," Hanji merentangkan kedua tangan. "Kata-kataku mutlak disini dan aku bisa membuatmu berlutut mencium kakiku kalau aku mau."

Mungkin murid lain hanya menyadari suara Hanji yang mendadak serius, tapi Eren merasakan hal yang berbeda. Eren tahu, Hanji mungkin mengenal Levi lebih baik dari seluruh murid kelas 3-4.

"Jadi aku berhak mengerjai muridku, sekalipun kau marah, aku tidak peduli, Levi-kun!" Hanji tertawa lagi. "Pemeriksaan selesai, Levi. Silakan kembali."

Nama berikutnya yang dipanggil adalah Sasha Braus. Hanji menyuruh Sasha untuk melepas sepatunya sebelum menginjak papan timbangan. Setelah mengamati panel yang menunjukkan angka mengherankan, Hanji menatap Sasha.

"Keluarkan semuanya," kata Hanji.

"Keluarkan apa, Missir?" Sasha bertanya balik.

"Di kantong kemeja, kantong jas, kantong rok, dan kantong tersembunyi lainnya," Hanji mengangsurkan nampan ke depan Sasha.

Kemudian nampan itu hampir penuh dengan berbagai produk olahan kentang. Mulai dari kentang kukus sampai kentang bakar. Hanji menatap panel timbangan dan tersenyum. "Nah, angkanya baru benar sekarang. Tapi kau terlalu gemuk, Sasha. Kau lebih berat dari catatan Bertholdt semester lalu."

Sasha melongo. Teman sekelasnya tertawa keras. Connie cemberut. "Dengarkan aku, Sasha! Mulai sekarang aku melarangmu makan kentang!"

"Connie~!" Sasha merengek.

Pemeriksaan untuk murid perempuan tidak melingkupi acara buka baju, diganti dengan pengukuran lingkar tubuh menggunakan meteran secara manual. Secara keseluruhan tidak ada murid yang kesehatannya bermasalah.

Levi berjinjit demi mendapat visual terbaik saat tiba Eren melepas baju. Eren menggeliat seperti cacing saat Hanji menatapnya dari berbagai sudut. Levi bergumam. "Tidak buruk."

"Kyaaa~ bocah Titanku sudah punya sixpack ya," Hanji menoel permukaan kulit perut Eren. Eren merinding.

Hanji menobatkan Eren dalam posisi kedua tubuh paling proporsional setelah Jean. Eren lebih kurus dari Jean, tapi otot dalam perkembangan mengimbangi kekurangannya. Hanji menyarankan Eren untuk bangga dengan bentuk tubuhnya, dan melarang Eren berjalan bungkuk kalau sedang malu.

Begitu Hanji menutup buku, semua orang mendesah lega. Sambil merapikan baju, murid laki-laki hendak keluar UKS saat dokter abnormal itu berteriak. "Waktunya memilih kelinci!"

"Kalau begitu, murid perempuan boleh keluar, Missir?" tanya Ymir. Dia tidak sabar ingin mencuci mata Christa dengan air kembang 104 rupa. Supaya suci kembali.

"Silakan," Hanji mengangguk. "Oh, siapapun tolong panggilkan Erwin kemari. Katakan saja aku mencarinya."

UKS tinggal berisi kaum adam dan kaum multi-gender. Hanji mengambil tabung reaksi yang masih disumbat tutup gabus, di dalamnya cairan keemasan berkecipak kecil mengancam murid laki-laki.

"Aku memberi kesempatan bagi siapapun yang mau melakukannya..." Hanji menyeringai.

Semua orang menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus kompak menunjuk seseorang sebagai kambing hitam," seringai Hanji melebar.

Semua telunjuk menuding Armin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Hanji menggeleng tidak seuju. "Kalian tidak kasihan pada Armin?!" bentak Hanji. "Eren Jaeger, kau sahabatnya, kan? Jadilah laki-laki dewasa dan minum ini demi Armin!"

Mata Eren melebar. Murid yang lain menghela napas lega. Eren menggeleng. Hanji menjentikkan jari, lengan dan tubuh Eren dipegangi belasan ngakunya-teman-sekelas. Tawa keji keluar dari mulut Hanji saat dia memaksa Eren minum. Levi berdecih. Kagum dengan 'kesetiakawanan' murid kelas 3-4. Tapi sebenarnya Levi juga tidak akan mau jadi kelinci kurban Hanji.

Eren terengah-engah. Mulai panik seiring cairan memasuki sistem pencernaan. "Ramuan apa lagi ini, Missir? Apa racun?"

Hanji cemberut. "Aku tidak akan membunuh muridku. Sekarang tutup matamu dulu ya..." dia memasangkan kain hitam penutup mata Eren. "Seharusnya kalian tahu bahwa selain fakta aku seorang ilmuan dan dokter, aku seorang fujo sejati."

Sontak Eren terkesiap dan berontak. Pegangan di tubuhnya semakin kencang. Bertholdt bertanya dengan suara tercekik. "Missir, Anda tidak memberi ramuan yang sama dengan Armin dulu kan?"

Ilmuan gila menggeleng. Bertholdt menghela napas lega. "Tapi ini merupakan versi yang lebih ampuh dari versi Armin dulu!" kalimat imbuhan dari Hanji membuat semua tangan menjauh dari Eren.

Sekarang para murid laki-laki itu merapat di dinding, di belakang Hanji seolah takut Eren akan meledak menjadi Titan.

Jantung Eren sudah bertalu-talu di tempatnya. Sudah terlanjur diminum. Hanji-dokter-mal-praktik-sialan harus membayar ganti rugi nanti.

1 menit

5 menit

Kaki Jean mulai gemetar. Setengah berharap Eren akan melihatnya.

10 menit

Reiner menghadap dinding dan berdoa supaya Eren tidak melihat ke arahnya terlebih dahulu.

15 menit

Hanji bertepuk tangan. "Siapapun tolong buka penutup matanya!"

"Tidak!" jawab semua murid serentak.

Tapi Levi berjalan mendekat. Dia berdiri di depan Eren dan menyadari kulit Eren berwarna sedikit kemerahan, napasnya secara mengejutkan terengah-engah.

Saat penutup mata dilepas, Eren memejamkan mata erat-erat. Levi menaikkan alis. "Ada apa? Buka matamu."

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku membuka mata. Aku sudah pernah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Armin."

"Kalau kau tidak membuka mata, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu," Levi memberi peringatan.

Hanji mulai menggigiti kuku jempolnya, dia menyuruh murid-murid di belakangnya untuk menghadap dinding saja daripada shock nantinya dengan perubahan tingkah Eren.

"Levi-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Eren.

"Membuatmu membuka mata," Levi memastikan hanya Hanji yang masih membuka mata-dan dia tidak peduli, dia berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Eren.

Eren benar-benar membuka matanya. Terkejut lebih pada shock saat menyadari dia dan Levi sekarang tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Levi menarik diri, dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu. Sengatan listrik statis non-verbal merambat ke seluruh saraf Eren.

"Sudah bereaksi," bisik Hanji penuh kepuasan batin.


	5. Chapter 5 : Touch Again on Clinic

**Update Sabtu 18 Juni 2016.**

Ya Tuhan, baru sadar saya. *bow* Maaf, sebesarnya.  
Saya memang copas ini dari file di Ms Word, waktu saya upload memang ada trouble, tapi tidak saya cek lagi. Maaf ya. Udah dibenerin kok.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang gak sungkan mengingatkan, makasih banget. Lain kali saya akan lebih teliti.

Btw, yang buat adegan HOT banget (katanya Nanaho Haruka) itu si RiceTea. Padahal yang mengenalkan dunia FF ke RiceTea itu saya lho, dia bisa jadi "SEHEBAT" ini -_- Bakat lahir itu. Bakat lahir.

fachan desu : Nasib Eren waktu Levi dikunci di toilet? Ya kepanasan sendiri dong, dia kan masih polos. Gak tahu cara fap fap sendiri.

Buat kalian, jangan lupa review terussssss bahkan tanya iseng-iseng yang OOT juga gpp. Saya suka kritik yang membangun, tapi benci kritikan penghancur (Iyalah).

* * *

You know what, guys? Seems like it keep become longer everytime.  
Haha... hope you like it! :)  
Semoga saya bisa update makin panjang, dan makin panjang lagi setiap chapternya. *Well, It dependent on Rice Tea*

I feel so shame to talk about this chapter, kasih pendapat dong... harus naik rating kah? Saya kuatir. Omong-omong yang nulis bukan saya loh, bagian raba-rabanya punya Rice Tea (Please visit her Facebook with same name! HAHAHAHAAAA)

Saya rasa saya akan fokus pada EruMin :) Kayaknya gitu.

* * *

 **Balasan Review!**

RiceTea : Iya, saya semangat kok. Soalnya saya update setelah berbuka sama es teh -_-  
 ***Javanese mode on*** Woy! Ojok suwe-suwe, ndang kirim lanjutan e! Aku ngacang penasaran ndk omah, nganggur. Moso' liburan sekolah umbah-umbah klambi ambek resik-resik omah tok?! ***Javanese mode off***

Nanaho Haruka : Ini udah lebih panjang kan? Prolognya cuman 500-an kata lho, sekarang udah ribuan... keep review ya :)

RPuspitasary21 : Makasih, saya selalu semangat kok... kalau lihat iklan sirup. Kamu gak sabar sama kelanjutannya? Sering-sering PM RiceTea ya, lewat FFn ataupun Facebook. Tolong diingatkan kalau editornya punya tekanan darah rendah tapi gampang ngamuk. Keep review ya :)

* * *

"Sudah bereaksi," bisik Hanji penuh kepuasan batin.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Eren, Levi melakukan lebih melumat bibir bawah dan atas Eren. Tangan Levi tidak diam. Menelusuri ke dalam seragam yang dikenakan Eren. Meremas dua tonjolan di dada sesekali memijat memberikan kenikmatan.

"Hmmmm..." Eren sama sekali tidak melawan, malah merasakan nikmat dengan semua sentuhan yang diberikan Levi.

Saliva yang keluar mengalir turun melewati sudut bibir Eren, Tiba-tiba Levi melepaskan cengkramannya "L-levi-san, kenapa?"

Di mata Eren saat ini Levi benar-benar tampan. Tubuhnya yang mulai memanas menginginkan sentuhan dari Levi. Organ dibalik figur celana ingin segera dimanjakan. Entah obat apa yang diberikan Hanji hingga membuat remaja suci seperti Eren ingin melakukan seks ditempat, bahkan di sekolah, di depan gurunya.

"Levi-san, a-aku ingin..." sensasi panas semakin pada tubuh Eren.

"Ingin apa bocah, katakan dengan lantang apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin disentuh."

Wajah Eren sekarang merona merah bagai kepiting rebus. Sekarang Levi tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas melihat wajah Eren yang kelewat membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam celananya.

Eren terkesiap. Tubuhnya terangkat, Levi dengan mudah membopong Eren layaknya tuan putri. Setelah membaringkan Eren di atas ranjang kosong di sebelah Armin, Levi menutup tirai demi privasi laknat

Levi secara tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Eren layaknya tuan putri dengan gaya-membawanya ke kasur putih untuk satu orang di sebelah Armin yang tertutup tirai putih sebagai penyekat antar tempat tidur.

Mondar-mandir di luar garis privasi, Hanji menyeringai bagai fujo yang berhasrat menemukan tontonan gratis live dari muridnya.

Levi menghempaskan tubuh Eren. Sedikit menekan barang Eren dari luar dengan jari telunjuknya. Meraba sesekali mengelus sensual

"A-aaahhh! L-levi-san," suara itu, Levi suka sekali.

Levi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat bibir ranum itu terbuka, dimasukkannya dua buah jari sampai menyentuh pangkal lidah. Dua jari maju mundur, mengesek lidah dan dinding rongga mulut yang hangat serta basah karna saliva terus mengalir keluar. Jari ditarik keluar menyambung dengan benang saliva dari lidah Eren. Levi gemas, dilumatnya lidah serta bibir Eren.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, bibir Levi turun ke bawah melewati dagu Eren dan berhenti pada perpotongan leher. Eren mendongak merasakan lidah Levi menjilati kulitnya. Gigi menekan kulit dan menghisap, menginginkan cairan merah pekat keluar dari sana. "Levi-san, s-sakit!" Erang Eren.

Di tempat lain, murid laki-laki mengucapkan berbagai macam mantra bahkan sumpah serapah untuk mengusir desahan-desahan aneh di sisi balik tirai.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa, aku tidak dengar apa-apa," ucap Jean dengan tangan menutup rapat kedua telinganya.

"Kau mendengarnya Jean!" bentak Connie, melihat Jean seperti orang gila yang baru pertama kali melihat film porno dengan rating paling hot.

"Diam kau Connie! Aku tidak mendengarnya, aku tidak mendengarnya."

Connie hanya geleng-geleng sambil menutup rapat kedua telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan musik Rock bervolume 100%. Takut akan kesucian telinganya hilang jika mendengarkan desahan lagu dari kegiatan panas yang didalangi guru sekaligus ilmuan gila di sekolahnya.

"Aku normal, aku normal, aku cinta Christa, aku cinta Christa," Reiner komat-kamit.

"Reiner, kamu kenapa?" Bertholdt menyikut bahu Reiner.

Reiner menjawab pertanyaan Bertholdt dengan gelengan kepala sambil terus merapal mantra. "Aku normal, aku normal, aku cinta Christa, aku cinta Christa."

148,5 meter dari UKS Hanji, pintu dengan teknologi anti maling sedang diketuk. Layaknya universitas, SMA Shiganshina memiliki ruang tersendiri bagi masing-masing guru pengajar. Ruangan tersebut juga berfungsi sebagai brankas pribadi, dalam kotak besi di balik lukisan dinding tersimpan soal-soal ujian yang haram hukumnya disentuh murid sebelum tanggalnya.

"Masuk," sahut suara dari dalam.

Ymir menunggu lampu indikator di atas kenop pintu berubah dari merah menjadi hijau, baru dia membuka pintu. Ruangan Erwin Smith mencerminkan pemiliknya. Tanaman dalam pot di tiap pojok menebarkan aroma khas bunga sedap malam, dinding di belakang Erwin duduk sepenuhnya terbuat dari kaca setebal 1 cm, ubin lantai berwarna putih, karpet tebal di depan sofa tamu. Ymir berdecak.

"Ada apa, Ymir?" Erwin mendongak dari apapun yang dia lakukan dengan laptop berlabel buah apel tergigit.

"Mr. Erwin Smith, sir," Ymir memberi hormat. "Missir Hanji Zoe mencari Anda, sir. Di ruang UKS."

Erwin menutup layar laptopnya dengan suara 'tap' lembut. "Apa dia sedang mengerjai kelinci?"

Ymir menghembuskan helaan napas berat, bahunya melorot turun. Dia memegangi dahinya. "Ya, sir. Kami sudah lelah berdebar setiap kali masuk UKS. Pasti siswa laki-laki lainnya berpikir begitu, sir. Bulan lalu Jean mendapat cedera berat saat bermain sepak bola, dan dia mengumpat pada siapa saja yang menyuruhnya pergi ke UKS."

"Aku mengerti," Erwin mengangguk, "Sudah saatnya Hanji dibicarakan di rapat komite. Tapi, sepertinya sulit menyingkirkan dia."

"Kenapa, sir?" Ymir bersumpah, kalau ternyata wali kelasnya membela makhluk jejadian penunggu UKS, dia akan membawa Christa keluar dari SMA Shiganshina.

"Hanji adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di rumah sakit Shiganshina. Dan semua fasilitas publik dengan nama Shinganshina saling terhubung satu sama lain, kota ini tidak ingin kehilangan dokter seperti Hanji, kurasa," jelas Erwin.

Mata Ymir membelalak. "Kalau dia menjadi dokter rumah sakit pemerintah, kenapa dia mau menjadi penunggu UKS?!"

Pandangan Erwin beralih pada bingkai foto di atas mejanya, berbalutkan toga wisuda Hanji merangkul Erwin Smith dan Mike Zacharius di leher, membuat tubuh 2 pria tersebut sampai miring demi menyamai tinggi Hanji Zoe.

Erwin berdehem. "Tanyakan saja pada dokter Hanji, kalau begitu. Kembalilah ke kelas, Ymir."

"Sir," Ymir memberi hormat dan pergi. Di balik pintu, Christa bersandar pada dinding, menunggu. Ymir tersenyum senang, "Ayo kita ke kantin, Christa. Aku akan mentraktirmu roti isi keju!"

Christa menangguk. Tapi tidak bisa berhenti menoleh ke belakang meskipun Ymir hampir berlari menyeretnya ke arah kantin. Baru setelah melihat Erwin berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, kepala Christa kembali menghadap depan.

Bertholdt suka pelajaran matematika, terutama trigonometri. Sudut-sudut tidak penting seringkali memberitahu panjang suatu bidang miring. Bertholdt paling cepat kalau mengerjakan soal yang memiliki kata sinus, kosinus, dan tangen di dalamnya. Terutama saat ini dia mendengar langkah kaki teratur yang familiar.

Tangan Berltoldt turun dari kuping. Jeda setiap kali kaki kanan dan kiri bergantian menginjak permukaan lantai, Bertholdt bisa menghitungnya dalam sekejap. Kaki yang sedang melangkah memiliki jangkauan kurang lebih sama dengan kakinya sendiri, dia menunduk menatap sepatu, kaki itu pasti panjang. Laki-laki...

"Mr. Smith datang!" seru Bertholdt.

Hanji terkesiap. Dia mengabaikan helaan lega murid-muridnya dan menyibak tirai. Sambil menyeringai, dia menangkap Levi yang hampir merobek kemeja Eren, dipisahkannya mereka berdua. Eren masih menggeliat di atas ranjang, rambutnya berantakkan, seragamnya kusut dimana-mana, dan wajah bergairah itu membuat Levi ingin meraihnya lagi.

Levi dikurung di kamar mandi UKS. Sebelum Hanji sempat merapikan tampang Eren, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Hanji mendelik.

"Hanji," Erwin Smith yang biasa kalem sekarang bersuara dalam. Reiner Braun bersiul, dia berharap suatu hari nanti bisa memiliki suara seseksi wali kelasnya.

"Ya!" Hanji cepat-cepat berdiri di depan Erwin, tidak lupa mengelap keringat gugup di dahinya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Hanji mengangguk 3 kali. Dia menghadap anak didiknya dan bertepuk tangan. "Yak, kalian sudah boleh kembali ke kelas, bukan ke kantin!"

Jean sebenarnya kecewa. Dia ingin mendengar desahan Eren lebih lama lagi, tapi takdir tak mengijinkan.

"Aku membuat Armin pingsan tadi," Hanji menyeringai.

Erwin masih diam. Connie menjadi orang terakhir yang keluar dari UKS dan bertanggung jawab menutup pintu, kemudian Erwin langsung melesat menuju ranjang Armin. "Kau mengusili dia, Hanji?"

Hanji menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Dia hanya ketakutan tadi."

"Ketakutan sampai pingsan?" Erwin menyibak poni Armin dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya rendah sekali. Sebuah suara, Erwin menoleh dan terkejut. "Eren Jaeger?!"

"Aku tidak jadi mengusili Armin karena sudah ada Eren," Hanji tertawa.

Mata biru Erwin menyipit. Dia menuding leher Eren yang masih menggeliat. "Ini bekas cupangan. Aku bertaruh bukan perbuatanmu, Hanji," Erwin menoleh ke segala arah, mencari orang yang sekiranya jatuh ke perangkap Hanji yang menggilai yaoi.

Hanji mendekat ke arah Erwin, mengamati ekspresinya dari samping. "Kau langsung tahu kalau itu cupang, Erwin. Pengalaman pribadi?"

Erwin menggenggam tangan Armin dengan dalih menghitung denyut nadi, Hanji bisa melihatnya. "Jangan main-main dengan muridku, Hanji."

Tapi bagi Hanji, kalimat itu berarti lain. _"Jangan main-main dengan Arminku, Hanji."_

Hanji mengangguk. Wajahnya sumringah.

"Aku akan membawa Armin pulang. Tolong ambilkan tasnya dan temui aku di mobil," Erwin langsung membopong Armin.

Hanji mengangguk. Mengamati punggung Erwin yang menghilang di belokan, wajah Hanji langsung berubah was-was. Dia menatap jam tangannya, masih 1 jam sampai Eren berhenti menggeliat. Lagipula mungkin Levi butuh waktu pribadi untuk memuaskan diri sendiri, Hanji berlari menuju kelas 3-4.

"Hayo!" seruan Hanji mengejutkan murid-murid yang sibuk sendiri di jam kosong. Tentu saja, setelah pemeriksaan kesehatan, kelas akan bebas sampai jam istirahat kedua. Hanji senang karena sebagian besar murid ada di kelas, dia juga tahu sekilas bahwa Ymir dan Christa tidak ada, mungkin ke kantin.

"Missir!" seru Sasha kaget, cepat-cepat memasukkan keripik kentang ke bawah meja.

"Mana tas Armin?" tanya Hanji.

"Itu, Missir," Sasha menuding bangku Armin.

"Thank you, jangan lupa olahraga ya, Sasha," Hanji melambai pergi.

Sasha menghela napas lega, kembali memakan keripik. Kepalanya menoleh ke bangku kosong Armin. Sudah lama sejak kawan-kawannya main dengan Armin, mungkin suatu saat nanti kalau _bisa_ , Sasha akan mengajak Armin main petak umpet lagi.

* * *

 **Note** : Kalian mau update cepet? Minta aja lewat Review, ntar saya PM link FB-nya Teh Beras. Suruh dia nulis lebih cepat.


	6. Chapter 6 : Armin's Side

EruMin part, START!

100% saya yang nulis. Tantangan tersendiri, katanya si C, tulisan saya itu _noticeable_ banget. Gak tahu kenapa dia bilang gitu.

Jangan lupa review! Saya senang kalau bisa menjadi Author yang komunikatif sama Reader. Chapter selanjutnya membahas kegiatan fisik.

* * *

"Sir?"

Erwin menunduk. Mata yang sama-sama biru saling bersitatap. "Kau sudah siuman?" sebentar lagi mereka sampai di depan mobil Erwin.

Armin menggeliat, berusaha turun dari lengan Erwin. "Turun, sir."

Erwin membuka pintu dan menurunkan Armin di bangku penumpang. Armin berusaha keluar, tapi Erwin langsung memasang sabuk pengaman. Armin menghela napas.

"Woy, Erwin~" Hanji membawa ransel biru milik Armin. Suara gemerincing timbul dari gantungan kunci bergambar kucing yang membentur logam resleting tas.

Wajah Armin berubah panik. "Tas saya, Missir."

Hanji memberikan tas pada Armin yang langsung memeluknya erat. Alis Hanji naik, heran kenapa Armin jadi protektif pada tas. "Sampai rumah, istirahat ya. Maaf aku membuatmu pingsan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Missir. Saya baik-baik saja," kata Armin cepat-cepat.

Hanji tertawa. "Maksudmu kau pura-pura sakit supaya digendong Erwin?"

Armin merona, dia menggunakan tasnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Hanji," tegur Erwin. Dia menutup pintu Armin dan memberi beberapa perintah, atau peringatan, pada dokter sekolah itu. Erwin punya tata krama dan budi bahasa yang halus, terbukti dia memutar lewat belakang mobil untuk mencapai kursi supir. Padahal lebih cepat memutar lewat depan. Erwin Smith's Dignity.

Begitu mobil meninggalkan kompleks sekolah, Erwin memulai interogasi. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

Armin menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga. Kesehatanmu langsung bermasalah setiap kali tidak makan, Armin. Tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus, naikkan berat badan sekilo-dua kilo."

Di balik tas, bibir Armin tersenyum. Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mampir ke kafe langgananku. Akan kupastikan kau kenyang sebelum kuantar pulang," Erwin membelokkan mobilnya ke arah baru.

"Aku bisa masak sendiri, sir. Sejak kakek meninggal, aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri."

"Makanya, sejak kakekmu meninggal, tidak ada yang mengurusmu."

Armin menurunkan tasnya dan menoleh, senyum memenuhi wajahnya yang pucat. "Sir, Anda terlalu perhatian," _Anda terlalu perhatian sejak saat itu._

Cengkraman Erwin pada setir mengerat. "Ini adalah perhatian seorang guru yang cemas dengan gaya hidup murid berprestasi di sekolah."

Senyum memudar. Armin mengangguk mengerti, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tas. _Guru dan murid, ya._

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah makan, sebenarnya Erwin memaksa untuk mengantar Armin pulang. Tapi Erwin terpaksa meninggalkan Armin sendirian setelah Dot Pixis menelepon sambil marah-marah, kelas 2-1 yang seharusnya diajar Erwin sekarang amburadul akibat ulah Hanji sebagai guru pengganti dadakan.

Jadinya Armin masih mengunyah sarapan terlambatnya, menatap tanpa minat pada kartu kredit hitam berkilat di atas meja-baru saja diberi oleh Erwin. Armin memesan susu kocok pada pelayan, dia menyimpan kartu kredit ke dalam tas dan berhenti untuk menatap gantungan kunci.

Jari lentik Armin mengelus permukaan gantungan kunci, tepat pada hidung gambar kucing. Kemudian membaliknya, coretan spidol permanen warna hitam, tanda tangan Erwin Smith. Di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"Eren!" Armin menjerit, suaranya naik 3 oktaf melebihi penyanyi opera.

Carla Jaeger nyaris murka, diletakkannya kotak makan Eren dengan kekuatan berlebih. Armin yakin lauk di dalamnya sudah berpindah tempat akibat guncangan. Grisha Jaeger keluar dari kamar putranya, menjinjing Eren di kerah seragam layaknya anak kucing.

"Kita sudah terlambat!" seru Armin. Percuma dia bangun jam 5 pagi dan menyiapkan bekal. Percuma dia menyeterika seragam malam hari sebelum tidur. Percuma dia berangkat jalan kaki jam 7. Semuanya jadi percuma karena Eren baru bangun tidur!

"Maafkan Eren, Armin. Hati-hati di jalan," Carla memberi pelukan ringan pada Armin. Eren sudah melesat ke pintu, "Pamit dahulu pada orang tuamu!" teriak wanita tersebut.

"Aku berangkat, ibu, ayah!" pintu dibuka kasar. Armin berlari menyusul.

Grisha mendesah. "Anak itu, kapan dia jadi dewasa? Hari pertama SMA saja sudah terlambat..."

Carla terang-terangan menangis. "Aku tidak tahu, sayang. Aku ingin mengusir Eren dari kehidupan kita, aku lelah."

Grisha mengelus rambut istrinya. "Ya, kita usir dia setelah dia lulus SMA."

Carla mengangguk. Terisak lebih keras.

Dewi fortuna memberikan perlindungan pada Armin dan Eren, dengan alasan "masih murid baru" mereka bebas dari hukuman berjemur di lapangan. Tapi Keith Shadis sebagai wali kelas 1-4 memberikan sensasi hari pertama sekolah yang menakjubkan pada 2 sahabat itu.

"Ini sekolah, atau militer?" komentar Eren saat mempelajari tradisi hormat dengan mengepalkan tangan kanan di atas jantung.

"Sudah kubilang, TIDAK ADA SUARA!" Bentak Keith Shadis.

Di sebelah Eren, Armin bergetar ketakutan. Suara Keith Shadis menyebabkan gempa tremor kecil di sekitar kaki Armin.

Rico Brzenska masuk, sang ketua OSIS pecinta kebersihan yang sudah menginjak kelas senior, mengamati jajaran murid kelas 1 sambil berharap akan menemukan bibit OCD kebersihan yang bisa memimpin OSIS ke arah yang lebih bersih.

"Kumpulkan tanda tangan semua dewan guru. Harus urut berdasarkan nama, harus lengkap 45 tanda tangan, kalau tidak lengkap jangan berharap bisa makan siang! Sekian," Rico Brzenska keluar.

Eren melongo. Dia kira akan mendapat pidato lebih panjang dari ketua OSIS. Tidak disangka, Rico Brzenska mungkin orang yang _to the point_.

Untuk pertama kalinya Armin berpisah jarak dengan Eren, Armin harus bersikap egois dan menyelamatkan perutnya dari kelaparan dan pingsan, sementara Eren berpetualang mencari jalur efektif untuk masuk terlambat tanpa melewati gerbang depan.

Armin juara paralel di SMPnya, mendapat nilai rapor tertinggi dan pujian penuh haru dari gurunya saat wisuda, dia murid teladan. 30 menit sebelum makan siang dia sudah mendapat 44 tanda tangan. Kertasnya sudah benar-benar penuh, tapi Keith Shadis hanya memberikan selembar kertas folio warna hijau. Armin ingin mengambil kertas lain dari ransel birunya, tapi itu namanya curang.

Dari semua nama guru yang dia catat, guru biologi kelas 2 dan 3 bernama Erwin Smith belum muncul sama sekali. Murid kelas lain, seperti Jean Kirschtein dan Marco Boldt, mengaku tidak ada murid junior yang berhasil mendapat tanda tangannya.

Armin sudah bertanya pada senior Ilse Langnar, apakah Erwin Smith tidak masuk, tapi katanya Erwin Smith sudah tiba di sekolah sejak jam 7 pagi. Bahkan mobilnya ada di tempat parkir guru.

Kira-kira dimana Erwin Smith berada? Armin sudah keliling sekolah 2 kali, sekarang dia kelelahan. Matahari begitu terik, Armin merasakan kepalanya pusing. Sebelum meninggal, kakeknya selalu menekankan agar Armin tidak memaksakan diri, tubuhnya begitu lemah.

Armin menuju UKS dan disambut wanita cantik berpakaian perawat. Kemudian Armin bersin. Wanita tersebut kelihatan panik saat bersin Armin tidak berhenti, kemudian dia berbalik dan berkata pada pria berambut pirang yang sedang membongkar muat kardus-kardus berdebu. "Sir, tolong berhenti sebentar. Sepertinya aku mendapat pasien alergi debu."

Pria pirang berhenti, membuka masker dan tersenyum minta maaf. Armin sadar dia dan pria itu punya kesamaan fisik yang signifikan, mulai dari rambut pirang dan mata biru, diam-diam Armin berharap saat dewasa nanti dia bisa setinggi pria itu. Pria itu menghilang di pintu penghubung ruangan.

Wanita cantik memperkenalkan diri sebagai Petra Ral, perawat yang dibayar part-time untuk menjaga UKS SMA Shiganshina. Begitu jam sekolah berakhir, dia akan bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak kemari karena alergi, Ms. Petra," kata Armin.

Petra batal mengambil obat alergi.

"Aku kelelahan dan harus istirahat sebelum pingsan."

"Apa kau punya anemia?" Petra mengamati wajah Armin yang pucat.

"Semacam itu," Armin tertawa miris.

Petra menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang tempat Armin berbaring. "Bagaimana hasil tes kesehatanmu? Kau boleh berbohong, tapi SMA ini punya jadwal tes kesehatan murid yang rutin."

Armin hanya tersenyum, mendadak dari jendela muncul kucing berbulu coklat. Kucing itu menggeliat dan turun, Petra menggendongnya dan mengelus bulu si kucing. Armin menjulurkan tangan ikut mengelus. Seketika dia bersin.

Pria pirang masuk lagi ke UKS, membawa penyedot debu yang berdengung ringan saat dihidupkan. "Alergi debu dan ketombe kucing?"

"Oh ya ampun, maaf. Ayo, pus, kau harus keluar dulu," setelah memastikan pintu dan jendela tidak mungkin dimasuki kucing, Petra membuatkan Armin susu vanila manis yang hangat.

Armin menikmati suasana sekarang. Dia meminum susu, dilapisi selimut sampai pinggang, seorang wanita keibuan memberinya tutur kata tentang mencegah bersin alergi, dan pria pirang sedang menyedot debu yang membuatnya alergi.

"Mr. Smith, terima kasih sudah membantu," kata Petra pada pria pirang.

Mata Armin melebar. Dia meraih kertas tanda tangan dari ranselnya. "Mr. Erwin Smith? Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

Alis tebal Erwin Smith naik. "Oh ya, hari pertama murid junior. Hari pengumpulan tanda tangan guru," dia meraih kertas Armin.

"Ya, sir. Banyak murid junior mencari Anda, ternyata Anda disini bersama perawat cantik!" kata Armin marah. Kalau dia bisa menemukan orang ini lebih awal, dia tidak akan kelelahan. Tapi ada juga keuntungan pergi ke UKS, Armin meminum susunya sampai habis.

Petra tertawa. "Ini salahku, sebetulnya aku minta tolong pada Mr. Smith untuk membantuku membongkar pasokan obat. Penyimpanannya tinggi sekali, aku terlalu pendek untuk meraihnya."

"Kertasnya sudah penuh," Erwin menunjukkan buktinya.

Armin lupa.

"Keith Shadis tidak mengijinkanmu menggunakan kertas lain ya?" tebak Erwin Smith.

"Anda tahu, sir?" tanya Armin.

"Kertas hijau, warna resmi kelas 1-4 dan walinya pasti Shadis. Pastikan nilai biologimu bagus, supaya tahun depan aku bisa mengajarmu," Erwin tersenyum. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci-kunci yang disatukan oleh gantungan kunci bergambar kucing.

Armin terpesona. Tergoda dengan jaminan diajar oleh guru yang tampangnya mirip, dan ingin memiliki gantungan kunci kucing.

Tanpa diduga Erwin melepas gantungan kunci, mengambil spidol permanen dari meja Petra, dan menggoreskan tanda tangan di baliknya. "Ini, kalau Keith Shadis masih protes, katakan padanya bahwa gantungan kunci ini milikku."

Armin tersenyum. Sekarang dia mungkin menjadi satu-satunya murid junior yang bisa makan siang. Sudah lengkap 45 tanda tangan. Eren pasti iri padanya!

.

.

.

Armin baru sadar, dia masih mengelus gantungan kunci. Pelayan menaruh gelas susu kocok di depannya, langsung diminum separuh. Armin menutup resleting dan memikul ranselnya.

Dia masih ingat semuanya, bahkan nilai ujian 100 pertamanya di mata pelajaran Erwin Smith. Teman-teman kelas 2-2 iri berat saat Erwin mentraktir Armin es krim atas jerih payahnya belajar sampai subuh.

Guru biologinya itu adalah sosok yang mudah dikagumi. Bukan karena ayahnya seorang dekan, bukan karena pekerjaan sampingannya adalah pengusaha, tapi karena semua yang dia lakukan dan katakan terlihat keren di mata orang.

Erwin sering menantang muridnya, untuk mendapat nilai setinggi mungkin, dan memberi kompensasi besar yang tidak main-main. Setelah berhasil menghafalkan sitstem endoktrin dan fungsinya, Connie diberi tiket VIP konser band favoritnya, sesuai janji Erwin. Connie sampai menangis hari itu, bersyukur dengan otaknya yang lelet bisa lolos dari tantangan gurunya.

Armin kagum pada Erwin Smith. Dan kekaguman itu berubah setelah semester akhir kelas 2 dimulai, 6 bulan setelah Petra resign dan digantikan dokter gila bernama Hanji Zoe, Armin menjadi kelinci kurban, dipaksa meminum ramuan aneh...

Sejak saat itu Armin benar-benar mengakui pada diri sendiri, bahwa dia menyukai Erwin Smith. Dia tidak bisa kembali bersikap seperti Armin yang dulu, semuanya sudah tidak sama lagi. Armin Arlert menyukai Erwin Smith.

Pemahaman itu memicu air mata Armin.

Armin menandaskan susu kocoknya dan membayar ke kasir, dengan uang tunai. Lalu dia pelan-pelan berjalan di atas trotoar.

Pak satpam menyentuh topinya sebagai sapaan saat Armin masuk, petugas resepsionis melambaikan tangan riang, bahkan kakek-kakek yang duduk menonton TV di lobi pun tersenyum padanya.

Sepertinya semua orang di rumah sakit Shiganshina mengenal Armin.

Armin duduk di ruangan dokter, memandang nuansa ruangan yang agak menyeramkan karena begitu gelap dan penuh dengan berkas-berkas berantakkan. Petra Ral masuk, menyapa Armin dan membuka tirai jendela. Sinar matahari masuk menyegarkan suasana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Armin? Apa kau pingsan di sekolah lagi?" Petra berdiri di samping meja.

Armin menangguk. "Ya. Aku langsung kesini setelah makan."

"Ho... belum sarapan rupanya! Tunggu dokter sebentar, mungkin beliau masih di perjalanan. Segelas susu vanila hangat, ya," Petra keluar.

Armin bersandar, mencoba beristirahat. Pintu terbuka. _Ms. Petra cepat sekali_. Armin menoleh dan memutar mata.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama?"

Armin menggeleng. "Aku baru saja makan di kafe."

Orang itu duduk di belakang meja dokter. "Bagus, membuat alasan belum sarapan, rupanya."

"Aku makan sendirian," gumam Armin.

Decakan. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi murid kelas 2-1 memang dasarnya ramai, aku tadi dimarahi Dot Pixis dan Erwin. Coba bayangkan, dimarahi 2 kali dalam sehari!" Hanji Zoe membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Pintu terbuka, kali ini Petra yang masuk. Segelas susu sudah berada di atas kereta dorong aluminium, bersama peralatan medis lengkap.

"Aku masih berharap Ms. Petra yang menjaga UKS, bukan Anda, Missir Hanji," kata Armin setelah menghabiskan susunya.

Sarung tangan lateks berkeriut protes saat dipaksa meregang pada tangan Hanji, Petra menyiapkan jarum suntik dalam diam. "Tapi kau adalah alasan utama Petra dan aku bertukar tugas."

Armin meringis saat logam masuk dan menyedot sebagian darahnya. Hanji memindahkan darah ke dalam tabung, Petra merawat bekas suntikan di lengan Armin, kemudian Hanji menyuruh Armin menelan beberapa butir obat. Ditelan sekali teguk.

"Tunggu 50 menit sampai hasilnya keluar," kata Petra sebelum keluar.

"Istirahat!" Hanji mendorong Armin supaya berbaring melintang di sofa, "Setelah hasilnya keluar, kita bisa memastikan apakah dosismu dinaikkan atau tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, lalu kembali ke sekolah. Aku masih mengurung Levi di kamar mandi."

Dahi Armin mengernyit. _Kenapa Levi dikurung?_ Tapi Armin tidak berkomentar.

Di antara butiran obat tadi, salah satunya adalah pil tidur dosis ringan. Setelah Armin benar-benar terlelap, dengan hati-hati Hanji melakukan prosedur tranfusi darah pada Armin. Sejujurnya tanpa tes, insting Hanji sebagai dokter sudah tahu, hasilnya memburuk. Terlihat dengan semakin seringnya Armin keluar masuk rumah sakit.

Saat Dot Pixis dan Petra Ral datang ke ruangannya, Hanji tidak percaya karena diminta pak tua itu untuk menjadi dokter jaga Armin selama dia sekolah, dengan dalih menjadi dokter UKS menggantikan Petra yang 'ditarik kembali' ke rumah sakit.

Dot Pixis adalah kepala sekolah yang realistis. Dibalik rasa bangganya melihat koleksi piala prestasi sumbangan Armin Arlet, dia diliputi rasa khawatir, dia ingin Armin mendapat perawatan sebaik mungkin untuk memaksimalkan masa hidupnya. Setidaknya sampai Armin lulus SMA.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Hanji terbangun dari tidur ayamnya. Dilihatnya Armin masih terlelap, kantong darah mini sudah selesai menunaikan tugasnya dan mengempis. Hanji mencabut jarum dari lengan Armin, kemudian membangunkannya.

Petra keluar lagi setelah menaruh amplop berlabel Laboratorium RS. Shiganshina di atas meja. Armin duduk tegap, mengusap wajah dan merasakan nyeri di lekukan lengannya. Dia yakin Hanji baru saja melakukan tranfusi diam-diam.

Hanji membuka amplop dan melihat hasil yang tertera. Kemudian dia memberikan kertas itu pada Armin. "Mari kita lihat seberapa kemajuan belajarmu."

Armin membaca hasil tesnya, hanya berupa grafik dan kata-kata istilah yang tidak mungkin dimengerti orang awam, tapi ini Armin. Dengan IQ 134 dan bercita-cita menjadi dokter, dia bisa memahami dengan jelas apa isi kertas yang dia pegang.

"Leukositnya naik drastis," Armin menuding grafik, "Dengan level seperti ini, mungkin tidak sampai setahun. Karena aku bersikeras melakukan aktivitas layaknya manusia sehat."

Hanji mengangguk. "Setelah ini, mungkin kau akan melakukan tranfusi setiap hari. Pokoknya sesering mungkin."

Armin melipat kertas dan memasukkannya kembali dalam amplop, dia bersandar. Menghela napas lelah. "Sebentar lagi festival olahraga. Aku ingin ikut-..."

Armin kira dia akan menghadapi tolakan solid dari dokternya. "Aku akan berdiri di pinggir lapangan, aku akan mengawasimu," kata-kata Hanji membuat Armin _speechless._

Armin mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Hanji berdiri, mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Kau tidak memberitahu Erwin?"

"Untuk apa?" sergah Armin, kelewat keras, "Missir, kau saja tidak diperkenankan memberitahu orang selain aku dan Ms. Petra!"

"Karena aku dokter, kode etik membatasi ucapanku," Hanji membukakan pintu untuk Armin. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar belakang, disanalah Hanji memarkir mobilnya. "Kau pasiennya, Armin. Kau berhak memberitahu siapapun mengenai penyakitmu. Bahkan Eren tidak tahu, padahal dia sahabatmu, kan."

Armin menggeleng. Dia sendiri sudah merasakan kehilangan. Kedua orang tuanya, kakeknya, neneknya. Hatinya sudah pulih dari perih, dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Dia tahu dia akan mati muda, dan sebisa mungkin akan membawa beban ini sendirian.

"Erwin ingin menjagamu, Armin. Kau tahu itu, dia sangat perhatian," kata Hanji.

"Itu salah Anda, Missir! Sir Erwin hanya merasa bersalah, karena obat Anda-..." Armin menggertakkan gigi.

Hanji menghela napas. "Kau ini naif sekali, Armin," diacaknya rambut pirang lembut sebelum mereka masuk mobil.

* * *

 **Note :** Kalau pembaca menemukan typo, tolong cantumkan di review. Copas bagian yang typo, kemudian tunjukkan dimana kesalahannya. Semata-mata supaya saya mudah ngeditnya. Hahaha...

Mungkin, setelah chapter ini saya akan update 1 chapter lagi, atau berhenti sama sekali. Jangan salahkan saya, tuntut RiceTea. Dia melarang saya melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya dan bilang, "Akan kulanjutkan sendiri."

Seseorang nge-PM saya, beberapa hari lalu. Katanya gaya penulisan saya kayak novel terjemahan. Masa' sih? Gimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian bermasalah dengan gaya saya?

Saya mau tanya lagi, kalau Shingeki no Kyojin Live Action dibuat ulang (ganti naskah dan pemeran secara total), siapa yang pantas ngisi peran Levi dan Erwin?


End file.
